Obsesión o Un Dulce Amor
by GJGL
Summary: Mayores de edad contenido que puede dañar la sensibilidad, si lees bajo tu responsabilidad Clan Uchiha y clan Uzumaki familias yakuzas...hija de los contadores de esas familias Sakura una joven de gran carácter pero atrapada entre dos amores uno dulce y otro obsesivo ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. 1-Acontecimientos

Capitulo 1-Acontecimientos

Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente horrorizada contemplaba el charco de sangre que empapa sus rodillas mientras los oscuros ojos del azabache la miraban, una bizarra sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del joven que dejo caer el cuchillos de sus manos encaminadose hacia la muchacha que solo diviso los negros zapatos sobre la sangre

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono abatida-¡Sasuke!-chillo dejando escara lágrimas de sus esmeraldas ojos

-nadie juega con mis juguetes-comunico llamando a un numero

La sorpresa se mostró en su cara que enseguida se trasformo en cansancio llevaba media hora gritando para detener al Uchiha

-ya están aquí-toco la rosada melena provocando que la muchacha menospreciara ese gesto apartando su cabeza

-lárgate

Sin aviso previo la suave mano agarro agresivamente el rosado cabello, el joven agacho su cuerpo hasta pegar su boca a la oreja derecha de Sakura

-te dije que le dejaras- soltó una risa- si quieres culpar a alguien mírate al espejo-después se levanto y con desdén soltó el cabello de la muchacha

Contemplo el cuchillo en el suelo abatida por su mente pasaron disparatadas ideas desde asesinar al azabache como arrebatarse a sí misma la vida esta ultima la meditaba seriamente no importaría mucho que le lo hiciera de hecho podría enseñarle una lección al engreído Uchiha convencida con cometer una locura se levanto queriendo caminar hacia el arma

-nos vamos-cogió el brazo de la joven frustrando sus planes

-¡suéltame!-forcejeo intentando alejarse observando que el coche de la familia ya se encontraba en la puerta de la nave el muchacho se giro y la miro mientras les abrían la puerta del coche

-te vienes a casa- comunico fríamente

-¡No!-La joven abrió su mano abalanzándola sobre el carrillo de Sasuke que recibió el golpe

-si ya terminaste…entra-ordeno obligando a la muchacha a introducirse en el coche

La muchacha no tenía fuerzas para llorar o quejarse de lo que acababa de suceder tampoco es que al pelinegro fuera a importarle veía escenas de ese tipo continuamente en su casa, torturas inimaginables para un ser humano corriente pues por sus venas corría la sangre del clan yakuza Uchiha y él desgraciadamente era el heredero de este ya que hacía 15 años su hermano se fugo de casa para tener una vida normal.

En el trayecto reino el silencio ausente contemplaba las calles la noche avía caído y las farolas adornaban la ciudad iluminando sus ojos jade y su melena rosada cosa que contemplaba el pelinegro examinando curioso con sus ojos carbón cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, no hacía mucho se avía percatado de que la muchacha ya era una mujer lo que le hacía formularse una pregunta ¿hasta donde avía llegado con su fallecido novio? Besos, carias o posiblemente formo un puño rabioso con solo imaginar por un instante, no podía ser ella siempre avía estado enamorada de él pero hacia unos seis meses ese sujeto llego a su vida provocando que se alejaran haciendo que se diera cuenta que no quería que nadie más ocupara el lugar que él en su momento avía rechazado.

El auto se detuvo en la mansión Uchiha vio abrirse la puerta del coche no podía luchar conocía el temperamento de Sasuke aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a matar a alguien por un motivo tan absurdo él la avía rechazado varias veces, salió del coche subiendo unas escaleras a la par del pelinegro sus uniformes manchados de sangre alarmaron a algún sirviente de la casa

-preparad un baño para Sakura- le ordeno a una de las sirvientas que se acerco al joven

-quiero irme a casa- murmuro agarrando el codo con la mano derecha para protegerse

-hoy te quedas, no te puedo mandar a casa así-aclaro dejándola sola en la entrada de la casa siendo vigilada por varios sirvientes, el tenia asuntos que atender pues debía hacer limpiar la escena del crimen y desaparecer el cuerpo del desgraciado

Maldijo su suerte impasible contemplo su imagen en el espejo la ropa, rodillas, calcetines, zapatos y parte de su cabello se encontraban machados de sangre lanzo los zapatos lejos de su vista, se quito la camisa y sentada en el suelo se quito los calcetines en ese instante escucho abrirse la puerta provocando que la joven desviara sus ojos esmeralda contemplando al joven Uchiha cerrar el cuarto de baño con pestillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesta tapando con sus manos el sujetador carne que estaba al descubierto

-pensaba en hacerte compañía- esbozo una cálida sonrisa

Su rosada ceja se arqueo incrédula contemplo con seriedad al pelinegro que mordió su labio después de devorarla con sus carbones ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda en otra época habría soñado por que el azabache la mirara así pero después de lo vivido sintió miedo por lo que aparto sus ojos con rapidez irritando al muchacho

-necesito estar sola- agrego temerosa percatándose del sonido de los zapatos del joven

-intento ser amable- coloco su cabello hacia tras con su mano derecha para posicionarse a la espalda de la chica poco después- no quiero perder los papeles otra vez

Sus fríos ojos la contemplaba esperando una reacción que no llegaba la chica recordó temerosa los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas unas horas ocasionando que fuera incapaz de moverse ¿Por qué? Se cuestiono ojala sus padre tuvieran un trabajo normal, ojala nunca hubiera tenido que ver con el bajo mundo, ojala alguien pudiera protegerla meditaba mientras el azabache se arrollado a la espalda de la joven atraiéndola hacia el abrazando su tembloroso cuerpo respiro el aroma a lilas que poseía el cabello rosado, sumergió mas su nariz en el cabello de la muchacha estrechándola contra él cuando inhalaba un segundo escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la doncella que despertó de su trance.

-Sasuke- intento alejarse del pelinegro ocasionado un agarre más firme-suéltame… Sasuke- comunico a punto de romper en llanto

-tranquila-aparto con su mano derecha el rosado pelo dejando al descubierto el cuello de la muchacha

-¡No!-chillo sintiendo los suaves labios del joven rozar su blanca piel

-¡sshh!-murmuro depositando un suave beso-si sigues así-esbozo una sonrisa- podría hacerte daño-aclaro mordiendo la blanca piel

Intranquila movió su cuerpo su mente le mostró todas las situaciones posibles, ella podía dejarse hacer lo que quisiera el pelinegro, también tenía la posibilidad de luchar y salir mal para, podría tener suerte y huir o no de todas las formas tenía que decidir qué hacer intranquila porque robara su inocencia forcejeo, como animal salvaje movió su cuerpo hasta que golpeo sin intención ninguna al joven en el rostro con su cabeza este la soltó y la joven corrió hacia la puerta cerrada temerosa olvido completamente el hecho de que estaba encerrada moviendo el manillar histérica dándole tiempo al muchacho que la acorralo con sus fuertes brazos ante la puerta de madera.

Trago saliva, su agitada respiración se detuvo al escuchar el estruendo que las manos hicieron al llegar a la puerta su tenebrosa aura era percibida por la joven rosada que rompió en llanto.

-por favor…no-movió su cabeza negativamente-Sasuke-quiso dejarse caer al suelo siendo detenida por el pelinegro que agarro su cadera con la mano izquierda

-puede que antes te escuchara- pego las posaderas de la muchacha a su entrepierna y agarro el pecho derecho de la muchacha con su mano izquierda por encima del sujetador

La lujuria no era la que guiaba sus actos la rabia era la causante de esa situación o podríamos llamarlo orgullo nunca se pudo imaginar ser rechazado por la peli rosa por fin la miraba como ella quería ¿Por qué no se sentía alagada? ¿Quién se sentía para huir de él? Le avía retado al seguir manteniendo una relación con su novio por eso tubo que enseñarle que nadie puede desafiarle y ahora tenía la osadía de desafiarle, parecía que asesinar a su novio no era suficiente castigo para que comprendiera la situación que viviría a partir de ese momento de su vida.


	2. 2-Triste Realidad

Capitulo 2- Triste Realidad

Con desdén manoseo su pecho la insistencia inútil de la joven por escapar parecía divertirle pues pequeñas sonrisas se dejaban ver ocasionalmente, el llanto de la muchacha era lo que más llamaba su atención nunca avía pensado que una chica así pudiera atrajera

-Sasuke…- sollozaba intentando mover sus caderas fuertemente sujetas- para- suplico apoyando sus manos en la puerta

Su intención de huir de esa situación era inservible, no quería que su primera vez fuera así y en ese momento le horrorizaba pensar que sería con Sasuke, soltó su cadera bajando la mano hacia la entre pierna de la joven, alarmada percibió mover los dedos por debajo de la falda a cuadros un desesperado movimiento la soltó del agarre del pelinegro, corrió hacia el váter interponiéndose entre Sasuke y ella, el pudor se había ido en ella solo cabía el miedo

-no te perdonare- amenazo al muchacho que sonrió divertido

-qué pena- dijo sarcástico

-por favor…- sus jades ojos contemplaron el impasible rostro suplicantes- no me hagas esto- dejo escapar lagrimas

La escandalosa risa de Sasuke inundo el cuarto mientras apartaba el flequillo de su cara

-tienes dos opciones- intento acercarse a Sakura que se alejo rodeando el váter- te callas y aceptas lo que tengo pensado hacerte…-su afilada mirada se detuvo en la doncella- o…-mordió su labio sonriendo divertido- sigues chillando y intentando escapar de mi- tanteo a la adolescente para acercarse nuevamente provocando que Sakura se alejara nuevamente- pero hagas lo que hagas- en un movimiento rápido consiguió agarrar el brazo derecho de la peli rosa- no te dejare escapar – comunico atraiéndola hacia el provocando que la chica cayera al suelo al forcejear para soltarse

Aprisionada sentía el peso del cuerpo del azabache, su fuerte brazo izquierdo sujetaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza sus labios lamían, mordían y besaban su cuello. Las sensación que provocaron no eran agradable de hecho el pavor que sentía le hacía ser mas consciente de los movimientos que el pelinegro realizaba.

Disfrutaba de la situación someter a la muchacha comenzaba a excitarle la prueba su miembro erecto para él ya era imposible detenerse, agarro el rostro de la muchacha que todavía intentaba huir besando los labios de esta apasionadamente Sakura le rechazo nuevamente mordiendo su labio una mueca de dolor se mostró en su rostro la joven no tenía pensado soltarle por lo que con rabia el realizo el mismo acto provocando que la chica se quejara deteniendo su agresión el azabache sonrió victorioso apartando sus labios de ella seguidamente alejo su mano que utilizo para levantar el sostén de la muchacha dejando al descubierto el pecho de la peli rosa sus carbones ojos la contemplaron deseoso acerco sus labios al pecho derecho y bajo bruscos movimientos que frenaba con el peso de su cuerpo jugaba con el pezón de la joven en ocasiones ayudándose de la mano que tenia desocupada manoseaba el pecho derecho pellizcando el pezón que se endurecía convenciéndolo que la joven disfrutaba de lo que él la hacía sin percatarse que era una respuesta que su cuerpo tenia aunque la doncella en ese instante sentía asco hacia él.

Como si de una culebra se tratara movía su cuerpo intentando evitar las manos del pelinegro sus lagrimas no cesaban y las quejas se detuvieron cuando por fin comprendió que no servían de nada, nadie iba a salvarla, tampoco convencería a el muchacho y mucho menos sería capaz de impedir las acciones de este pero aunque era consciente no podía dejar de luchar estaba en su fuerte carácter.

la mano que jugaba con el pezón ceso su tarea rozando su cadera impaciente se introdujo debajo de la falda tocando la intimidad de la peli rosa, no era su primera mujer antes que ella avía habido muchas y siempre supo como complacerlas su vasta experiencia se mostró bajo la falda la muchacha que se sintió incomoda al no poder impedir que jugara con su clítoris, movía sus dedos por en cima las blanca prenda de reojo observaba las muecas de la muchacha que empezaba a tener sentimientos encontrados su cuerpo le ordenaba sentirse de una forma pero su cerebro aborrecía la situación, el azabache sintió curiosidad apartando la prenda que le impedía jugar con libertad se percato de que la intimidad estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para proseguir pero para la desgracia de la joven él no era del tipo de hombre que le gustara ir con rapidez poco le importaba la resistencia que la muchacha ponía de hecho se avía percatado que adoraba sus salvajes movimientos aparto sus labios del pecho de la muchacha quería contemplar la cara de la joven que cerraba los ojos avergonzada, sus dedos rozaron el clítoris provocando un movimiento de cadera el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió tocando sus los labios para poco después comenzar a buscar su entrada

-¡NO!-chillo abriendo los ojos deteniendo con su mirada las manos del pelinegro-no … no- negó con la cabeza desesperada mente contemplando al azabache temerosa

Sonrió apartando el dedo de la entrada acariciando los alrededores despacio, la joven quiso cerrar los ojos

-¡Mírame!-ordeno desviando el dedo nuevamente a la entrada provocando la acción deseada por parte de la muchacha que lo observo- estate quieta- aflojo el agarre percatándose que la joven parecía hacerle caso

Sus largos dedos jugaron nuevamente con su clítoris, la muchacha izo caso observaba prácticamente quieta al azabache que sonreía ante la imagen este soltó sus manos convencido de que la joven permanecería quita y bajo su mano hacia la cadera entonces prosiguió con su trabajo la muchacha perdió el miedo al sentirse liberada la esperanza de escapar regreso a ella sin dudarlo hizo un intento que acabo en desastre, el joven posiciono sus entrepierna ante su entrada sus manos agarraban fuertemente la cadera, incapaz de controlar por más tiempo la necesidad de introducir su miembro en la rosada joven dejo al descubierto con un rápido movimiento el erecto pene, los ojos jade miraban suplicantes al azabache que contemplaba con lujuria a la muchacha sus viril miembro se encontraba ante la entrada de la doncella que empujaba con su brazos a Sasuke sin poder contenerse sujeto fuertemente a la chica sus ojos esmeralda derramaron lagrimas asustada

-Sasuke- movió la cabeza negando

Impaciente penetro la inexplorada entrada el dolor se hizo presente en la garganta un grito ahogado permanecía en su interior la respiración se detuvo y ante ella una clara tortura estaba siendo realizada.

El placer recorrió su cuerpo jamás avía sentido algo parecido, comenzó a mover su cadera agarrando con fuerza la de la doncella para introducir con más ímpetu su virilidad, la respiración se agito, su cuerpo sudaba como el de la muchacha que hacia intentos para huir de la situación tan placentera, el cuerpo de la muchacha respondía ante sus envestidas la intimidad de la doncella virgen estaba estrecha además de caliente un cálido sentimiento invadió su pecho contemplo a la joven sin detener sus movimientos provocando una punzada en su pecho al contemplar el llanto de la muchacha que intentaba soltar su cadera con las manos

-detente…Sasuke-suplicaba sin poder impedir el movimiento del azabache

La culpa arraigo en su alma pero quería terminar lo que avía empezado callando sus sentimientos con el placer que Sakura le proporcionaba acelero sus movimientos provocando que percibiera que el fin estaba por llegar por lo que procedió a sujetar firmemente la cadera las estocadas salvajes provocaron que la doncella tuviera espasmos involuntarios en el vientre en ese mismo instante entre sollozos y jadeos Sasuke llego al clímax.

-¿por qué?- se cuestiono la peli rosa en un susurro los esmeraldas ojos observaban el techo del baño dejando caer lagrimas de estos

Aparto sus intimidades contemplando apenado a la doncella, savia que no tenía perdón ni podía pedirlo

-¡sshh!...- abrazo a la muchacha contra su voluntad acariciando tierna mente su melena rosada- todo estará bien- agrego sin obtener respuesta

Rechazaba su brazo pero no podía separarse su fuerte agarre le impedía moverse el pelinegro gano, abatida permitió que el causante de su angustia se diera el lujo de consolarla, no quería luchar más solo esperaba para encontrarse a solas sin comprender que en esa noche no sería la primera vez que el pelinegro disfrutara de su cuerpo pero no la ultima.

Los inmóviles brazos rodeaban su cuerpo dolorida tanto mentalmente como físicamente decidió intentar huir, despacio aparto el brazo encima de ella para levantarse con cautela apartándose del pelinegro sin demora agarro un chándal del armario que pertenecía al azabache y huyo del cuarto, paseo por la mansión intranquila hasta llegar a la puerta del servicio antes de poder salir se percato de golpes y gritos que provenían del cuarto del pelinegro provocando que arrancara a correr sin mirar hacia donde se encaminaba.

El sol iluminaba el camino acostumbrado pedaleaba la bicicleta que alegremente le compro su abuelo, contemplaba el paisaje su azulados ojos reaccionaron cuando vieron aúna chica peli rosa correr despavorida en su dirección provocando que este frenara en seco y la doncella cayera al suelo.

-lo siento- dijo el muchacho bajando de su vehículo de dos ruedas extendiendo una mano a la joven mientras gritos sonaban a lo lejos

Sin mencionar palabra acepto la mano tendida por el desconocido poniéndose en pié se percato que el sujeto a su lado tenía una gorra que le quito para colocarla en su cabeza dejando al descubierto la rubia melena del muchacho, las voces se acercaron y a lo lejos se dejaron ver un grupo de trajeados que parecían buscar a alguien

-encuentre a la señorita Sakura- ordeno uno de los sujetos

Sin previo aviso la abrazaron con dulzura ocultando su rostro a los hombres que pasaron de largo ante la escena avergonzados.


	3. 3-Radiante Como El Sol

**_Agradezco su apoyo espero disfrutéis leyendo como yo escribiendo_**

 ** _nos leemos_**

 ** _GJGL_**

* * *

Capitulo 3-Radiante Como El Sol

El ojiazul percibió el temor de sus ojos sin dudarlo oculto a la muchacha entre sus brazos, soltando su cuerpo al ver marcharse al último trajeado ¿Por qué la buscarían? No era algo de su incumbencia de echo le resultaba conocida paralizada contemplaba el suelo no quería llegar a casa pero el encontrarse lejos le provocaba pavor.

-mi gorra- comunico el joven de dorados cabellos

-lo siento – se disculpo devolviendo el complemento sus tristes ojos observaron fugazmente al chaval

Aniñado sonreía sin preocupaciones coloco su gorra y recogió su bicicleta

-adiós-agrego comenzando a caminar deteniéndose a pocos pasos- voy a comer rameen- comunico en voz alta la muchacha le miro contrariada- vente…invito yo- agrego con una sonrisa en su labios

Dudo pero comer con un desconocido era más aconsejable que permanecer en ese lugar o ir a su casa, asintió con la cabeza para dar su consentimiento el rubio divertido toco detrás de su sillín invitándola asentarse montando en la bici poco después espero a la doncella que agarro su anaranjada camisa, colocándose a su espalda intrigada nunca avía montado en una bici de esa manera

-agárrate fuerte- pedaleo el rubio con rapidez el traqueteo y la novedad de la situación provoco que Sakura abrazara la cadera del chico que se sonrojo momentáneamente ya que las chicas solían evitarle por escandaloso

Entre risas y gritos los adolescentes llegaron a un pequeño local un rojo cartel de tela anunciaba el nombre del lugar, el rubio detuvo la bicicleta enfrente de la entrada y sin esperar a la dama corrió enérgico las puertas de madera.

-Teuchi dos rameen de cerdo- ordeno llamando la atención de un anciano cocinero que observaba el vació local

-oye…- la muchacha llamo la atención del enérgico chico nunca avía conocido a alguien con tanta vida

El anciano sonrió el joven escándalos que desde hacía tres semana frecuentaba su local venia con una dama y por como esta sujetaba su hombro parecían conocerse muy bien

-Naruto-llamo al rubio riendo ambos al unisonó - ¿Quién es tu novia?- cuestiono preparando la comanda

La peli rosa empalideció recordaba ese nombre observo detenidamente al joven rubio negar su relación frente al cocinero, la piel tostada, ojos zafiro que iluminaban el cuarto y poseía en su rostro tres marcas en cada carrillo

-¿Uzumaki?- susurro desde la entrada incrédula

\- si-respondió el joven

Atónita sus piernas fallaron dejo caer su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada del muchacho rememoro su último encuentro, acompañándose caminaban dos niños de 6 años reían hablando de las clases la chiquilla sabelotodo enseñaba al despistado y risueño rubio sin previo aviso una furgoneta freno en su camino llevándose a ambos chiquillos que permanecieron dos días secuestrados el niño consolaba a la pequeña de pelo rosado pues en secreto amaba a la empollona de la clase.

-soy –su jades ojos contemplaron al rubio- Sakura

Asombrado levanto de su asiento después de su secuestro tuvo que mudarse pero el tiempo no avía borrado el sentimiento sus ojos azules examinaron a la muchacha detenidamente su cabello era más corto aun así su figura esbelta y escaso pecho demostraba que la muchacha ya no era una niña

-¿¡Sakura!?- se apresuro a levantar a la joven del suelo-si que has cambiado- dijo mostrando una radiante y cálida sonrisa

Alegre abrazo a Naruto dejando escapar sus preocupaciones tristezas y felicidad lloro desconsoladamente aferrándose con fuerza al ojiazul que acariciaba la rosada melena tierna mente pues la adorable muchacha se veía frágil, él era el hijo del clan Uzumaki no podía pretender a una adorable doncella que jamás sobreviviría en su mundo.

Antes de que pudieran percatarse una luz naranja envolvía las calles, contentos como dos niños de primaria hablaban de banalidades el joven comenzaba ese día en la escuela de la muchacha que también avía echo pellas si la situación fuera otra andaría disgustada por perder un día de clase pero en ese instante no le dio importancia de echo en silencio agradeció al rubio que se cruzara en su camino, savia que tenía que regresar a casa pero no deseaba encaminarse sola

-¿te importaría acompañarme?-le cuestiono al rubio que afirmo con la cabeza dedicándole un cálida sonrisa

-por una dama- invito con la mirada a que se sentara en la bici- cualquier cosa- agrego la peli rosa rió montando en el vehículo

Entre bromas índico el camino a Naruto que freno en seco a pocos pasos de la casa de Sakura dejándola en la entrada como si nada en subida hubiera cambiado saludo educada mente a sus padres y se dejo caer en su cama permitiendo que el cansancio la arrastrase a la tierra de los sueños.

La campana de la primera clase no tardaría en escucharse agitada corrió por la bacía entrada y se encamino a su clase contemplando como los alumnos se metían en sus aulas, la mirada afilada del azabache se poso en ella al cruzar el umbral evitando contacto se encamino a su asiento mientras el timbre resonaba por todo el instituto.

Disgustado chasqueo la lengua rabioso contemplaba la espalda de Sakura que se sentaba en primera fila el profesor entro acompañado de un adolescente de pelo rubio y ojos azulados que se posaron sobre la peli rosa

-¡Sakura!- el desconocido saludo alegre a la muchacha moviendo enérgico la mano provocando risas en el aula

La doncella sonrió nerviosa respondiendo breve mente al saludo, el profesor mando callar mientras un aura peligrosa se dirigía hacia la primera fila desde atrás, el azabache de oscura mirada y pérfidos pensamientos escucho la presentación del muchacho

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- sonrió enérgico-tengo un año más que ustedes, mido 1,66, mi tipo de sangre B ,mis aficiones son probar distintos tipos de rameen y mirar a Sakura…

-Naruto- la joven se levanto golpeando la mesa mientras sus compañeros reían

-Es broma – le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a la peli rosa- las bromas son mi otro pasatiempo, por favor cuiden de mi – termino su presentación

Solo había dos sitios desocupados uno lejos en la última fila en la otra esquina de donde la peli rosa se sentaba el otro asiento se encontraba en primera fila entre la joven y el vació asiento había un pasillo de distancia pero podría hablar con ella si la muchacha lo permitía con el visto bueno del tutor el chaval se sentó cerca de Sakura, un golpe seco se escucho en la última fila

-¿Sasuke pasa algo?- cuestiono el profesor

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente por un momento olvido la presencia del azabache en su clase todos contemplaron al Uchiha

-disculpe profesor- sacudió su mesa- un asqueroso bicho estaba merodeando mi cuaderno-recibió una fría sonrisa directa desde el ultimo pupitre

-bueno… ten más cuidado- comento recordando que tenía un anunció quedar

Todos los presentes olvidaron la salida de tono del pelinegro, bueno todos no, la peli rosa miraba la pizarra intranquila por una mosca el Uchiha no perdería la compostura el profesor carraspeo para dar fuerza a su voz

\- los alumnos del cuarto curso preguntan por- miro una hoja-Sasori Akasuna- cogió una tiza y escribió en grande el nombre del alumno- sus abuelos no lo encuentran y están terriblemente preocupados por el

Su respiración se agito, contemplaba el pupitre escuchando al profesor, rememoraba con detalle el cuchillo precipitándose repetidas veces en el torso del muchacho agarro su cabello horrorizada, sintió la caliente sangre nuevamente en sus rodillas contrariada sentia un dolor en el pecho su voz apunto de salir como unas fugaces lagrimas que ocultaba intentando tranquilizarse consiguiendo el efecto contrario entonces se percato la joven miro instintivamente al rubio mientras un ataque de pánico se hizo presente.


End file.
